Demetrius
' ' 'Demetrius '''is a main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia and a Keyblade wielder. Originally he lived in the Land of Radiance along with his younger sister Nerina and Avira. Journal entries Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia ''A rather headstrong young lad who along with his friends has gained the power to wield a Keyblade. He appears to have a fiery temper and not a soft spot for anyone but his younger sister. Story Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia Personality Demetrius in behavior can be described to be a bit similar to that of Avira. He normally has a great sense of justice, immediately deciphering right from wrong. Demetrius however is rather selfish and most of the time is either looking out for only himself or his younger sister. Demetrius is still courageous however and like Avira often will refuse to turn down a challenge. Likewise, Demetrius' ego can cause him to be rude and at times hard to get along with. At heart Demetrius is truly a loner who wants to find out exactly where he belongs in the universe. Deep within himself Demetrius often struggles on whether he should be on the side of light or darkness. Upon finding out about the Keyblade and the true power in which he holds, Demetrius immediatley began to conflict within himself. Numerous times Demetrius has found himself tempted by the darkness through his often ambitious ways. Deep within himself Demetrius believes that the darkness can him the power that he truly wants. Throughout his original adventure with Avira and Nerina, he strived to keep his desires a secret from his companions fearing that they might not understand him. At times Demetrius has been noted as a serious boy and often refuses to joke around or play. Demetrius doesn't like to waste his time and is always straight to the point. Strictly business is what Demetrius is and he is the type of guy who would go after what he wants, ignoring everything else at hand. Demetrius often comes off a bit cold at times and whether he means to or not is often left unknown. Sometimes Demetrius acts more on instinct rather than on actual thought and strategy. When the Corruptions first appeared and attacked him towards the beginning of Epitome of Darkness, ''Demetrius wasted no time in attacking the creatures the only way he knew how. Demetrius also appears to admire the Keyblade and those who wield it. Upon initally finding out the details about the Keyblade, Demetrius found himself immediately interested in both it's appearance and apparent power. Demetrius was also quick to accept his role as a Keyblade wielder, even arrogantly challenging Avira to a duel. Appearance Abilities Quotes *"What a fool I bet you aren't man enough to fight me!"'' *''"Come and get me!"'' *''"I don't have time for this!"'' *''"Nerina let's leave this piece of trash to be."'' *''"What...what are you?"'' *''"Darkness...is it all that bad?"'' *''"I don't have to listen to you!"'' *''"You don't understand what it means to be me!"'' *''"I got this, you just get out of my way!"'' *''"We can't hate one another forever I suppose."'' Trivia *Demetrius is the Latin form of Greek "Demetrios" which means "loves the earth" or "follower of Demeter." Category:Steven-Kun Category:Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney Characters